Machine learning is a branch of artificial intelligence in which models learn from, categorize, and make predictions about data. Such models are referred to herein as machine-learning models. Machine-learning models are typically used to classify input data among two or more classes; cluster input data among two or more groups; predict a result based on input data; identify patterns or trends in input data; identify a distribution of input data in a space; or any combination of these. Machine-learning models are an integral part of artificial intelligence and other applications, but they are time consuming and complex to properly configure.